2030
by 3rd.Apple
Summary: 24 years in the future and everything has gone wrong. Jackie's mission started out as a mission to save Earth, but now she is bound and determined to save those closest to her.
1. Cheyenne Mountain 2030

_Disclaimer: I don't own them...wish I did...but if I did the show wouldn't be ending._

_ A/N: Okay, so once I started writing Jackie again I couldn't seem to stop. I know that I haven't exactly finished "Strength From Within" but it is on its way to being finished. However this story just wouldn't go away, so I decided to go ahead and start it. Hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cheyenne Mountain 2030**

To the untrained eye, Cheyenne Mountain was nothing more than a blackened and deserted former USAF base. The fences that had at one time surrounded the entrance were torn and ripped and blasted so that they no longer kept anything out. As one entered, the sight of blackened halls strewn with debris accosted the eyes. Entering the elevator and moving down to the deep bowels of the mountain known as Stargate Command was taking ones life into ones own hands as it too was charred and rickety as it moved lower and lower beneath the surface.

Quietly and swiftly a young man dressed in civvies moved along the hall, dodging the large debris that still littered the as of yet, still well traveled corridors. Passing a couple other people in the hall they barely acknowledged each other, swiftly moving along doing whatever it was that they had been assigned. Entering the former control room, he was greeted by the now familiar sight of the charred computers. Pausing for a brief second, he glanced through the now broken glass into the destroyed and hauntingly empty gateroom. Shaking his head, he moved up the stairs towards the briefing room. The windows into the General's office had long since been broken and covered with newspaper. Slipping over to the door, he knocked.

"Enter." Came the sharp command.

"General O'Neill?"

The General turned and upon seeing who it was continued. "Did you retrieve them?"

"Yes."

"And our travel arrangements?"

"The ship leaves at 1600."

"Excellent. Gather everyone."

Snapping to attention and saluting. The young man slipped out of the office quietly and moved soundlessly through the halls carrying out his orders.

As soon as the young man had left the office, General O'Neill turned around and faced the small mirror in the office. Opening up the box that the young man had handed over, the sight of a dozen mimic devices brought a small smile to the General's face. Putting one on, the General looked in the mirror and saw Daniel Jackson staring back. Switching devices, the General ran through all of them to make sure that they worked. The very last mimic device caused the General to pause.

"Hi Dad."

The faint sound of movement in the briefing room had the General pulling the last mimic device off and placing it back in the box. Looking back in the mirror at her reflection, she winced.

"You're looking tired Jackie." She whispered before hurrying into the briefing room to join the eleven people already sitting at the table.

As Jackie entered the briefing room, all eleven people stood to attention and saluted. Returning the salute Jackie took her seat and waited for the others to follow suit before beginning. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the box momentarily.

"Are those…?"

Jackie looked up at her 2IC, who had spoken. Having just seen a much younger image of her father, Jack O'Neill, staring back at her from the mirror she was taken aback at the sight of his clone sitting next to her. It was a moment before she could speak…

"Yes these are the mimic devices. And we are all scheduled for travel at 1600, so we will be going ahead with our plan." Looking at each one of the faces before her, Jackie sighed inwardly, they were all so young and inexperienced. Well, except for herself and Jonathan, Jack's clone. Yet only twelve could go, that was as many mimic devices as they had. "Gamma group, you leave in 30 minutes, and we'll leave in 20 minute intervals after that. We can't afford to be caught leaving en masse from this mountain. Okay people, let's do this."

"General, may I have a word with you?" Jackie turned back to look at the only person not leaving the room.

"Of course Jonathan."

The two moved into what was left of the room that had served as the office for many a great General.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked once he had closed the door behind him.

"I'm fine, Jonathan."

"You're mother used to say that. I always knew that when she did there was something she wasn't saying."

Jackie glared at him for a moment, then sighed and sank into the chair behind the charred desk. "They're kids Jonathan. None of them have the experience that even I have, much less the almost 80 years that you have."

"Don't remind me." Jonathan grumbled as he took a seat across the desk from Jackie. He looked at her critically. She might not actually be _his_ daughter, but he was enough like the original O'Neill to feel responsible for her. "They may not have the experience Jackie, but they have the heart. Every single one of them has lost someone close to them – ordering them to stay back wouldn't keep them here."

"I know." Jackie sighed. "But is heart enough?"

"For the first part of this mission…sure. For the second part…yeah, I think it'll be enough. After that?" Jonathan went silent. Again he studied the young woman across from him. "If you're gonna go topside before we leave, you should get going."

Jackie nodded. "See you on the ship." Grabbing one of the mimic devices and a small duffle, she slipped silently out of the room.

"You are one lucky son-of-a-gun Jack O'Neill." Jonathan said as he picked up the only picture decorating the desk. A picture of the original SG1 at Jack and Sam's wedding.

Λ

Although it had been a few weeks since she'd visited, she knew the dark passages well enough she could walk them in her sleep. Turning the last corner, Jackie's eyes were assaulted by the brilliant sunlight. Moving out of the dark hallway, she found herself at the very top of Cheyenne Mountain. Moving several yards away from the secret entrance, she stopped before the five familiar stones that were as evenly aligned as the rocky mountaintop would allow.

Jackie paused at the first one. "Hey Uncle Cam…long time no see. Sorry I haven't been to visit in awhile. It's been kind of hectic downstairs. Aunt Vala…you would probably roll over in your grave if you saw the group that I've collected to pull this off. Uncle Daniel…you tried so hard to keep this from happening…I wish…" Jackie brushed tears away from her eyes and moved on, unable to finish her sentiment. "Mom and Dad…"


	2. Flashback

_Well...so far I seem to be able to stay ahead on this one. So I'm thinking that I'm going to try to post once a day, unless chapters come to me faster, then maybe I'll do more...anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, it fills in a few of the wholes from last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flashback –**

"_Dad?" Jackie asked as she walked into the General's office at the SGC._

"_Hey kiddo." Jack answered, barely looking up from the bag he was packing. "How goes the training?"_

"_These kids are green…Dad, what are you doing?"_

_Jack sighed and finally turned to look at his daughter. "Your mother was captured."_

"_And you're going after her." Jackie stated grimly. She wasn't surprised by her father's comment, the work they did was dangerous. Every time a team went out, the rest were all too aware of the fact that they might not be coming back. "When do we leave?"_

"We_ don't."_

"_What!?" This time Jackie was surprised._

"_That's enough Captain!" Jack barked. He hated to pull rank, but he knew that Jackie wouldn't listen any other way. He just couldn't face the possibility of losing both of the most important women in his life._

"_Dad, please." Jackie begged quietly. Getting a hold of her emotions she continued, "Who's going to be in charge while you're gone?"_

"_You."_

"_Me?" Jackie stammered. "But Dad, what about Colonel Simmons or Major Kittredge? Both of them are better qualified to lead."_

"_Simmons is out on another mission right now. And Kittredge was with your mother. He took a bullet that was meant for her."_

"_Damn."_

_At that moment Jack zipped up his bag and swung it on his back. Turning he leaned over and kissed Jackie on the forehead. Pulling away he noticed the stray tear that Jackie had not been able to hide. Gently he wiped it away. Jackie leaned into the palm of his hand and fought to control the rest of the tears that threatened to fall._

"_Bring her home Dad."_

"_I will." He squeezed her hand before walking out the door._

_Once Jack was out of eyesight, Jackie looked down at her hand. A small key rested in her palm where her father had placed it._

Λ

_Mere hours after Jack walked out of the SGC Jackie received word that his attempted rescue had failed. She knew what was in store. Her father was no longer a young man, but he was stubborn. Despite the horrific torture that would be in store for him, he would not fold._

_Two days later, Jackie and a few others stood in execution square in downtown Denver. All were wearing disguises so that they would not be joining those awaiting their death. Silently she watched as one by one the older generation of freedom fighters were executed for treason. Samantha and Jack O'Neill were the last two. _

_Jackie wondered if the executioners were aware of the favor that they were doing for the older couple. She knew that there could be no worse punishment for either of the two former USAF officers than to have to watch the other die before they themselves did. She was never a hundred percent sure, but for a long time after, Jackie could have sworn that both of her parents looked straight at her just before they were killed._

_Out of O'Neill stubbornness, Jackie forced herself not to turn away. But her stubbornness was not enough to stave off the wave of anger, grief, despair, and nausea that followed. Just as her parents' lifeless bodies fell forward, Jackie's knees gave out under her. Had it not been for the strong arm that grabbed her around the waist and supported her, she would have collapsed._

_A gasp escaped Jackie's lips as she looked up to thank the person who had saved her from herself. Had she not just witnessed his death, Jackie would have sworn that the man standing next to her was her father._

"_Not here." Were the only words that came out of his mouth before he led her away from the scene that would forever be etched in her memory._

Λ

_Clinging to the warm cup of tea that had been placed into her hands, Jackie tried her best to regain control of her erratic emotions. She looked up. Pacing on the other side of her father's desk was the man who had saved her back in Denver._

"_Did he give you anything before he left?" He finally asked when he noticed Jackie watching him._

_Jackie didn't have to ask who he meant. Without a word, she set down her cup and produced the key that her father had slipped into her hand before he walked out of the SGC for the last time._

_The man nodded. "It should open the bottom drawer on the right side of the desk."_

_Not asking how he knew that, Jackie reached over and inserted the key into the lock on the drawer. Sure enough, the lock clicked and she was able to pull the drawer open. At the top was a large manila envelope with her name on it. Silently she pulled it out and stared at it. Glancing up she saw the encouragement on the face of the man opposite her and opened the envelope. Reaching into it, she pulled out a letter and a small, bulky envelope. She read the letter:_

_My Dearest Jackie,_

_If you are reading this than the inevitable has happened. Perhaps I should have pulled out a long time ago, but I hope you will understand that, for me, that was never possible. I wish that I did not have to lay this burden on your shoulders kiddo, but there is no one else that I trust more. Our mission must be completed. We cannot go on like this indefinitely. The whole world should not have to pay for the mistakes of one man. _

_With your mother and me gone, I'm afraid that you aren't left with much in the way of a team. However, there is one person who I pray will find you, but if he doesn't, you must find him. We never told you this story, but many years before you were born, while Hammond still led the SGC, Loki – a renegade Asgard – cloned me. My clone didn't mature like he should have. He chose to live his life apart from me – for obvious reasons. Despite the different lives we've led these last few decades, Jonathan still holds many of my memories. Find him…he will understand the mission and will add much needed experience to your team._

_I realize that it's unorthodox – but I was never much of one for following protocol. In the envelope with this letter are my stars. I, Major General Jonathan O'Neill, do hereby promote you, Captain Jacquelyn Danielle O'Neill, to the rank of Brigadier General._

_Love,_

_Dad_


	3. The Oedipus

_Okay, so my plan didn't work out quite as well as planned. I had hoped to stay a story or two ahead of posting, but with PT and last minute shopping with the family yesterday, I didn't have time. So here is chapter 3, hopefully I can get another one up tomorrow but it may be tuesday before I can post again. Hope you guys are enjoying this._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Oedipus –**

"General!"

Jackie looked up from her reverie. Turning around she spied a young man standing by the secret entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain complex.

"General, it's time."

Jackie nodded. Turning back to the graves of her family, she silently wiped away the tears that were drying on her face.

"It's taken longer than I hoped Dad, but we're finally going to do it. If this works…" Jackie bit her lip. "When this works…" She sighed. "See you soon." Then she turned and hurried away from Cheyenne Mountain, passed the charred gates, and towards the destiny that had been forced upon her.

Λ

Arriving at Peterson with the other two members of Alpha team, Jackie quickly passed through security with false papers and her father's face. As she moved across the airfield between the security checkpoint and the Oedipus, Jackie scanned the field for any signs of her team. If everything had gone as planned Gamma team would have arrived an hour ago, followed by Beta team and Delta team at 20 minute intervals.

Once on board the Oedipus, Jackie hurried to her quarters. Setting her duffle on the bed, she pulled out her laptop and opened it. Within a few short minutes she had hacked into the spaceship's system. Quickly locating the rest of her team, Jackie set everything up for phase one. Moving through system after system, Jackie hacked into every aspect of the ship. In one corner of the screen, she kept an open window connected to ship surveillance.

As she worked, movement on the surveillance window caught her eye. A short brunette was moving quickly down the hall toward Jackie's room. The sharp rapping on the door was quickly answered.

"Tell me again," the brunette said once the door was closed. "Why I'm Janet Fraiser," the brunette reached up and pulled off a small device from her chest, changing back into Jonathan. "While you are me."

Jackie smiled and removed her own mimic device, changing from Jack O'Neill back into herself. "Oh quit your complaining Jon." She said as she moved back to her computer. "Is everyone in place?" Jon nodded. "So all we're waiting for now is…" the sound of engines kicking on interrupted Jackie. "…that."

Jon and Jackie waited in silence for their next signal to move. A couple minutes later it came.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard the E.S. Oedipus. I'm your captain, Colonel Williams. We have now cleared Earth's atmosphere and are setting course for our first destination. On behalf of our crew I wish you an enjoyable space cruise._"

Jackie rolled her eyes at the Captain's greeting. She typed a command on her computer, then tapped her hidden earpiece.

"O'Neill to all EFF teams. Phase one has been initiated. Prepare to move on my command."

As Jackie watched her screen, 10 dots moved along the ship schematics she had open. With a quick push of the enter button all guest quarters were locked except the ones containing the 10 dots. Looking at Jon she nodded and both replaced their mimic devices.

"The floodgates are open, I repeat, the floodgates are open."

Simultaneously, twelve dots moved out into the ship towards one common goal: the armory. Once they all arrived, Jackie unlocked the door and armed all twelve of her team with 9mm's and zats. After all were armed, they split up to their different destinations. Gamma team went to secure the other armory, Delta team went to engineering, Beta team to the F302 bay, and Alpha team to the bridge.

Standing just outside the door to the bridge Jackie nodded to the other two members of Alpha team. Silently she reached up and tapped her radio once. A moment passed and she heard two clicks in response, another moment and three, followed shortly by four. All four teams were in place and awaiting her signal.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at the two young members of her team. Both nodded that they were ready. Reaching up to her earpiece again she tapped it slowly three times. After the third time she nodded at her team and the three of them slipped into the bridge. At the same time, the other three teams also moved into position.

Moving swiftly, Jackie and her team shot those in the room with their zats, successfully incapacitating them. While her team moved to secure those who were down, Jackie turned her full attention on the ship's Captain.

"Don't even think about it." Jackie said as she leveled her 9mm on the Captain. His hand stopped midway to the weapon on his belt.

"Well, I know you're not General Jack O'Neill. I saw him executed a year ago. Of course he was also an old man at the time; you can't be less than 30 years younger. So who are you?" Colonel Williams goaded.

"Who I am is not of consequence, what I'm about to do is." Jackie responded calmly, refusing to allow Williams to get to her.

"You can't possibly hope to get away with this." Williams spat.

"That's where you are wrong _Colonel_." Jackie responded. "But perhaps you'll better be able to see that when you know who I am."

"I thought that didn't matter." Williams sneered.

"I changed my mind." Jackie said as she removed the mimic device.

"I should have known." Williams growled. "Jacquelyn Danielle O'Neill. And I had so much hope that you would rise above you're upbringing." He smirked. "Like father, like daughter, I suppose. Too bad you'll share his fate too, not just his lifestyle."

"That's where you are wrong Williams." Jackie glowered. "But thanks for the compliment. Now, if you'll excuse me, you're in my seat." And Jackie shot him with her zat. Quickly tying him up, she added him to the pile of other bridge officers.

Keying her radio Jackie tapped it once to signal that Alpha team was successful. Within a matter of moments all the teams had signaled that they too had been successful. Taking the Captain's seat, she nodded to Lieutenant Wilson who promptly beamed the crew from the bridge, engineering, F302 bay, etc. into holding cells.

"How far are we from our first stop Captain?" Jackie asked her 2IC of Alpha team.

"Once we jump into hyperspace it should take about 20 minutes to arrive."

"Good. Prepare to jump." Jackie said, than keying the sound system for the Oedipus, she spoke to the passengers. "Ladies and Gentleman, this is General O'Neill. I am afraid that there has been a slight change of plans. This ship is needed for a special mission, so we will be arriving at our first destination early. Please remain in your quarters as we jump into hyperspace. Thank you." Turning towards Captain O'Connor, Jackie nodded. "Take us into hyperspace."

"Yes Ma'am."

Λ

20 minutes later the Oedipus dropped out of hyperspace above the first tropical planet that was scheduled for the space cruise. In that 20 minutes the 12 members of the EFF (Earth's Freedom Fighters) had gotten everything in order for the last part of phase one.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, this is General O'Neill. We have arrived at Lytuna. Because of the urgent nature of my mission, your stay on Lytuna will be slightly extended. If you will move yourselves and your luggage into the debarking circles as previously instructed we will deliver you safely to the planet's surface. Enjoy your stay on Lytuna._"

Jackie rolled her eyes as she turned off the speaker system. She really didn't have the patience for this kind of stuff, but knew that if they were going to have any time to pull this mission off without alerting the authorities, she had to be polite to those who could report them.

"General, all passengers are off the ship." Lieutenant Wilson reported less than five minutes later.

"Excellent. Set a course Captain. We don't have any time to lose."

"Yes Ma'am." Captain O'Connor replied as he typed in coordinates and opened up a hyperspace window.

Six hours later, the ship once again dropped out of hyperspace, this time above Chulak.

* * *

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_


	4. Reunions and Revelations

_I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas. Sorry about the delay in posting this next chapter. Holidays can be so hectic with all the family, not to mention, physical therapy really takes it out of you. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunions and Revelations –**

"Ma'am, we're receiving a transmission from the surface." Captain O'Connor announced.

"Let's hear it Captain." Jackie replied.

"_Unidentified ship, this is Ry'ac of the Free Jaffa. Identify yourself and your business with Chulak._"

Jackie's face broke into a huge grin. "This is the Tauri Ship Oedipus; we come in search of your father, Teal'c."

Suddenly Ry'ac's face appeared on the view screen. "_We no longer have peaceful relations with the Tauri, identify yourself._"

"Send visual Captain." Jackie ordered quietly. "What's wrong Ry'ac don't recognize the voice of an old friend?"

Recognition followed by surprise, followed by welcoming, flashed across Ry'ac's face. "_It has been too long Jacquelyn O'Neill. What brings you to Chulak, and in such a fine vessel?_"

"I have come for your father's help Ry'ac. The rest I will explain to both of you."

Ry'ac nodded. "_He is not far. I will retrieve him and return shortly._" With that, the transmission ended.

Λ

"_Oedipus, we are ready to come aboard._"

Jackie held up her hand to halt the Lieutenant in beaming up the two Jaffa. "Colonel O'Neill report immediately to the briefing room." Jackie ordered as she keyed her radio briefly. Once done, she turned and nodded to Lieutenant Wilson. Immediately a blinding flash of light filled the bridge. When it dissipated, Ry'ac stood next to a stunned Teal'c as he took in the sight of Jackie sitting in the captain's chair.

"Uncle Teal'c!" Jackie exclaimed as she jumped up and sprinted across the distance separating her and Teal'c. Flinging herself at him, she gave him a huge hug, one that was instantly reciprocated.

"It is good to see you Jacquelyn O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly, almost emotionally. Pulling away, he looked into her deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of her mother. "How are Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter-O'Neill?" Jackie bit her lip. But before she could say anything, Teal'c's eyes strayed to the shoulders of her BDUs, where her father's first stars rested. He raised an eyebrow as his gaze once again met her eyes. "General?"

Jackie sighed deeply. "Come, I'll explain everything in the briefing room." Teal'c nodded solemnly. "Captain you have the bridge. Keep us in standard orbit."

"Yes Ma'am." Captain O'Connor saluted.

As the three entered the briefing room, Jon stood up from the table and turned. The surprise on his face matched the subtle change in Teal'c's face that meant he too was surprised.

"Uncle Teal'c you remember Dad's clone, Jonathan." Jackie said as an introduction.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied with a slight bow of the head. "It has been too long young O'Neill."

"I'm not so young anymore T." Jon chuckled as he retook his seat. Teal'c answered with a small smile.

"Jacquelyn O'Neill you have followed a path that none of us thought you would take." Teal'c said, knowing that the Tauri often needed a gentle push or an opening before beginning an explanation.

"I had little choice Uncle T. After you left when I was 8, things began to get even worse. Those who spoke up against the new government were hunted, jailed, and eventually executed for treason. By the time I was 10, Mom and Dad had set up the EFF, Earth Freedom Fighters. Many of the former SGC personnel joined the cause, military and civilian alike. Uncle Cam, Aunt Vala, and Uncle Daniel all joined, although Daniel still hoped that there could be a peaceful resolution to the problem.

"When I was 12, Cam was killed on a mission; his team was the first of our losses. By 14, I was able to convince Mom and Dad to let me train with the new recruits. At 15, Vala was captured during a mission and was executed for treason after extensive interrogation." Jackie recognized the hardness in Teal'c's eyes as he heard about the deaths of his Tauri family. "When I was 16 I became a Lieutenant.

"On his final attempt at a peaceful resolution, Daniel was shot. I was part of the undercover detail that was sent as backup. We managed to get Daniel out, but the wound was fatal. He died in my arms on the way back to the mountain." Jackie paused as she remembered the painful events. "His final words to me were: 'Jackie, find a way to save us.' I don't know which was worse, watching him die in pain, or watching as his hopes at a non-violent resolution died in his soul. I was 17 when he passed.

"Over the course of the next four years, I rose in the ranks, proving my ability through countless missions, much to my parents' chagrin. A year ago, when I was a Captain, Mom was captured on a mission. Dad mounted a rescue mission, ordering me to stay behind in command of the base. Dad wasn't successful, and a couple weeks later they were both executed in Denver.

"It was there that I met Jon. Dad had failed to mention that he had a double. When we returned to the base, there was an envelope for me from Dad. It explained who Jon was, and promoted me to General."

There was a moment of silence as Jackie finished this part of her tale. She watched Teal'c carefully as he silently mourned his Tauri family and came to terms with their honorable deaths.

"Since you are here, you must have found a way to save Earth." Teal'c stated, finally looking Jackie in the eyes again.

"Yes we have." Jackie then filled Teal'c and Ry'ac in on the events of the last few days, including commandeering the Oedipus.

"What is it that you need of us?" Ry'ac asked.

Jackie looked Teal'c straight in the eyes, with an intensity that he recognized of both her parents. "We need your help to fix the past."

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. Phase Three

_Sorry for the delay guys. My brother was home from Africa for the Holidays so I didn't have much chance to write. I think this story will have one more chapter and maybe if you guys ask nicely I'll tag on an epilogue. For those of you who have said that you would like to use Jackie, go ahead, I think after I finish this fic and "Strength From Within" I'm going to take a hiatus from writing her...so use her to your hearts' content._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Phase Three**

"_Captain O'Connor, set a course for Earth's solar system._"

"Yes Ma'am." Captain O'Connor replied via radio. "Destination?"

"_Seeing as NASA can trace anything as far as Jupiter, set a course for just outside Saturn's rings._"

"Yes Ma'am, awaiting your orders."

"_Lieutenant Wilson, prepare to beam Ry'ac back to the planet._"

"Ready and waiting General." Lieutenant Wilson responded.

Λ

Ry'ac stood from the table. Turning he looked at those still sitting. "I will see you in 28 hours." He said as he bowed his head.

"Now Lieutenant." Jackie ordered via radio, and watched as Ry'ac disappeared in a flash of light. "Engage hyperdrive Captain." She said, keying her radio once again as the light vanished.

"_Yes Ma'am._"

"Colonel, you're dismissed." Jackie said to Jon, who nodded in response and left. "Uncle T, I'll show you to your quarters.

Jackie and Teal'c walked down the corridors of the Oedipus in silence. After showing Teal'c to his quarters, Jackie turned to leave.

"Jacquelyn O'Neill." Teal'c said from the open door. Jackie turned back towards him in acknowledgement. "Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter-O'Neill would be proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle T." Jackie said with a sad smile on her face.

Λ

Twenty-four hours later, the Oedipus dropped out of hyperspace just outside of Saturn's rings. Immediately Captain O'Connor cloaked the ship and set a course for Earth. Three hours later, with just one left before phase three began, they arrived at Earth.

"_General O'Neill to all EFF's. We have arrived back at Earth and in one hour's time will initiate Phase Three. I repeat one hour until Phase Three is initiated. All EFF's to stations for Phase Three. O'Neill out._"

Jackie turned toward Captain O'Connor. "Captain report to the F302 bay as per your Phase Three assignment."

"Yes Ma'am." Captain O'Connor replied as he stood from his station and hurried off the bridge.

Taking the seat just vacated by the Captain, Jackie turned toward the young woman left on the bridge with her. "Lieutenant, have you located the rest of our people?"

"Most of them Ma'am, three are still unaccounted for." Lieutenant Wilson responded.

Jackie nodded. "Keeping trying to locate them."

Λ

The last hour flew past. With six minutes left, Jackie decided it was time to say one final thing to her people.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the EFF. In a matter of moments Phase Three will begin. Many of us have been training for this day for the last couple of years, a few of us, for most of our lives. In just a few short moments, all of our work will pay off. I am proud of all of you and the work you have done to make this day possible. Today we make the deaths of our comrades no longer meaningless. They died so that we might stand here today, fulfilling the dreams of our parents. As those who have gone before us have said: Good luck and Godspeed._"

Signing off, Jackie moved the ship into position above the new SGC building and Stargate terminal in Washington D.C. As she scanned the terminal, the ship's computers picked up on an incoming wormhole forming. Seconds later, she picked up on the transmitters that she had given to Ry'ac. Smiling, she once again keyed her radio.

"Prepare for transport."

Two minutes later, Jackie picked up the final transmitter, the one that was her signal for Phase Three to begin.

"On my mark Lieutenant." Jackie ordered. "Three, two, one, mark!"

Instantly two white lights appeared simultaneously in the F302 bay. When they cleared, the remaining EFF's, Ry'ac and 20 Free Jaffa, and Earth's Stargate stood in the hangar.

"_The package has arrived successfully._" Jon's voice came over the radio.

"Lieutenant, you may now report to the F302 bay." Jackie said.

"I'll see you down there Ma'am." Lieutenant Wilson acknowledged on her way off the bridge.

The moment that Jon had reported everyone and the Stargate onboard, Jackie had re-cloaked the ship. However, less than a minute later, the Oedipus was hit by a stealth missile not detected by the ship's radar.


	6. Sacrifices

_Well guys...this was going to be the last chapter, with the possibility of an epilogue, but it started to get too long. So I decided to post it as is. Which means there will be one more chapter with the possibility of an epilogue. Enjoy! Please R&R._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sacrifices –**

Jackie immediately began defensive maneuvers, managing to avoid three of the five missiles that followed.

"_General?_" Jon's voice came over the radio.

"Apparently as briefly as we were uncloaked, it was too long. They were able to lock onto our position."

"_Orders?_"

"How close are you to connecting the dialing computer?"

"_10-15 minutes…but we have 16 minutes until the solar flare._"

Jackie was silent for a moment. This was the part of being a General that she didn't like: having to order people to their deaths.

"_General?_"

Jackie sighed. "Prepare to send out the F302s."

"_Yes Ma'am._" Jackie could hear the sympathy in Jon's voice.

Turning her attention back to the task before her, Jackie attempted to once again hide their location. After having moved almost all the way to the other side of the planet, Jackie thought they were safe. However, after barely avoiding a seventh missile, she began to realize that despite the cloak, Earth was still able to track them. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Jon, shut down all the transmitters that I gave to Ry'ac."

"_Ma'am?_"

"I'm not sure how, but Earth is able to track us."

"_They've all been turned off Ma'am._"

Jackie scanned the ship for any transmitter not on their encrypted frequency. She dearly hoped that she was wrong, that no one on their team had betrayed them. With a deep sigh, Jackie hit a couple buttons and the bridge filled with a blinding white light. When the light cleared, Jackie was aiming her zat at the young man who had brought her the mimic devices.

"Why Captain? Why would you betray us?"

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse." Captain Saunders replied in embarrassment.

"And what was that Captain?"

"My mom and sister are still alive." Saunders responded.

"Ah." Jackie sighed.

"I'm sorry General. But they promised that they would be released and pardoned if I helped them stop you." Saunders seemed to be pleading with Jackie to understand.

"I see." Jackie responded slowly. "I understand your joy at finding your mom and sister still alive Billy, really I do. But have you forgotten what we are trying to do?" Jackie stood and moved closer, still aiming the zat at Saunders. "Damn it Billy! Each and every one of us on this team has lost someone we love, that's why we're doing this: to change the past, to save our loved ones. Don't you understand that you would still have your whole family and wouldn't remember losing them?"

"They said you couldn't succeed." Saunders countered.

"The only way we can't succeed is if they manage to stop us."

"I'm sorry General, I…"

"I know Billy."

"There is one way to undo the damage I've done." Billy said, looking Jackie directly in the eyes.

"Billy…"

"I won't remember it right?" Saunders interrupted.

Jackie bit her lip. Just then one of the consoles beeped. Hurrying over, Jackie checked it. "We're getting a message from Earth." She said as she looked up at Saunders, who nodded. Hitting a couple buttons, Jackie opened communications. Instantly, the face of the leader of the unified Tauri military came on the screen.

"_Well, well, well…if it isn't Jacquelyn O'Neill. Aren't you a little old to be playing war?_"

"I'm not playing Simmons." Jackie sighed.

"_That's Admiral Simmons to you!_" Simmons snapped.

"I thought our government wasn't in the habit of recognizing false promotions Admiral."

"_You're one to talk General._" Simmons sneered.

"My promotion may be unconventional Simmons, but at least it came from one of this planet's true heroes. Yours came from an alien who's people conquered our planet, and one who is host to a Goa'uld."

"_Ah yes, a hero who died a traitor to the very planet he claimed to be fighting for._"

"You are the traitor Simmons. Instead of fighting to protect the freedoms of the people of Earth, you helped _them_." Jackie spat venomously.

"_I am tired of catering to the whims of a child._" Simmons countered. "_Surrender or I will destroy you. And don't even think about running or hiding, anywhere you go we will find you, thanks to the stupidity of one of your own._"

Jackie resisted the urge to glance at Billy. "You will destroy the stargate if you destroy us."

"_We will simply get another one._" Simmons smirked. "_It is well worth the sacrifice to be rid of you._"

"You knew my family well, Simmons. Did you really think that I would surrender?" JAckied asked, finally glancing at Billy.

"_No. why else would I have programmed the three missiles I just launched to lock onto the signal of your 'Judas'?_"

"Because you're stupid." Jackie retorted. She locked eyes with Billy, who nodded.

"Kick their ass Jackie." Billy replied to her unspoken apology. With the touch of a few buttons, the bridge once again filled with light. As it faded, Jackie turned back toward Simmons.

"You've always underestimated us O'Neill's Simmons. It's too bad that by saving the world I'll be undoing what I've just done." Jackie watched as the room Simmons was in exploded around him. Not until the transmission turned to static did she shut it down and turn away.

Scanning her instruments Jackie keyed her radio. "Jon, how much time left until the solar flare?"

"_Five and a half minutes._"

"And the dialing computer?"

"_A couple more minutes and we'll be done here._"

"Which still leaves three minutes." Jackie sighed.

"_We'll need to be lined up with the sun._"

"They'll be expecting that. We can't move into position until the last possible moment." Jackie paused with her radio still keyed. "And not without a distraction."

"_The F302s are ready and waiting._"

Jackie sighed. _Dad, how did you do this for a lifetime?_ "Once the computer is functional, send them out."

"_Understood._"

Λ

Jackie watched her computer in morbid fascination as several dozen dots flew out of the F302 bay and moved toward Earth's fleet. One by one, the dots disappeared from her screen. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Jackie brought her attention back to the task at hand.

"We are in position Jon. Dial the gate." Jackie ordered.

After a brief pause, her radio came to life. "_The seventh symbol won't lock Jackie._"

"What!?"

"_I think it's the cloak._"

"Damn." Jackie cursed to herself. Keying her radio she replied, "Okay, this is going to make things a little more complicated. Start the dialing process again, but this time let me know once the fifth symbol has locked."

"_Yes Ma'am._"

"Oh, and Jon? This changes things…you may have to go without me."

Λ

Silence echoed through the F302 bay following Jackie's statement. "Like hell I will." Jon mumbled as he began the dialing sequence again.

Λ

"_The fifth chevron is locked._"

"Understood." Jackie replied.

Diverting as much power as possible to the shields, Jackie disengaged the cloak and prepared to return fire. It wasn't long before she was tracking several missiles heading their way.

"Prepare for impact!" Jackie warned Jon. However, the impact never came.

As the missiles drew closer to the Oedipus, the unexpected happened. As Jackie tracked the missiles on the ship's computer, she saw dots pop up surrounding the ship.

"_Jacquelyn O'Neill, it has truly been an honor to serve with you._"

"Uncle Teal'c? But how? I saw all the F302s destroyed."

"_I believe it was Captain Saunders who orchestrated the implementation of cloaking devices in the F302s._"

Jackie shook her head in amazement. "Uncle T…"

"_There is not much time Jacquelyn O'Neill. You must complete this mission._" Teal'c interrupted. "_You're parents would be proud of you. Tek'ma'tay Jacquelyn O'Neill._"

Suddenly the line was cut dead as the F302s continued to intercept missiles directed at the Oedipus. "Tek'ma'tek Teal'c." Jackie mumbled.

"_Jackie, we're running out of time, you need to get down here now!_" Jon practically yelled over the radio.

"I'm on my way." Jackie responded before transporting herself down to the F302 bay.


	7. More Sacrifices

_Well guys...we're almost done. I've already started the epilogue, so I should have it up in a couple days. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. Feedback is always welcome as it helps me with my writing._

* * *

**Chapter 7: More Sacrifices –**

SGC 2006 –

SG1 sat in the briefing room with Generals Hank Landry and Jack O'Neill, discussing the ramifications of unlocking the supergate. As they discussed possible solutions to the problem of allowing more Ori ships into their galaxy, the klaxons went off.

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Walter's voice sounded throughout the SGC.

Sharing a brief glance that seemed to scream "oh for cryin' out loud", Hank and Jack jumped out of their seats and rushed down the stairs to the control room. As always, all five members of SG1 followed closely behind.

"What's happening Walter?" Landry barked as he stopped behind the Sergeant and surveyed the gateroom.

"We're not receiving any IDC or radio signal Sir." Walter responded.

Reaching down, Jack grabbed a radio and earpiece. Putting the earpiece on, he tossed the radio to Sam. "Carter, see if you can find something on any channel."

Sam nodded and set to work.

"Carter, wait!" Jack exclaimed. "Go back to that last frequency."

Frowning in confusion, Sam complied. All eyes were on Jack as he stood listening.

"…_implementation of cloaking devices in the F302s._" Jack would have sworn that was Teal'c's voice over the radio if he wasn't looking at the large jaffa at this very moment.

"_Uncle T…_" Now a woman's voice responded…with the nickname he'd given to Teal'c. Jack's eyebrows furrowed in consternation at what he was listening to.

"_There is not much time Jacquelyn O'Neill. You must complete this mission._" The voice that sounded like Teal'c interrupted. "_You're parents would be proud of you. Tek'ma'tay Jacquelyn O'Neill._"

Suddenly there was silence over the radio.

"Jack?" Hank asked, pulling Jack back to the present.

"There's definitely something happening on the other side of that wormhole. I'm just not sure wh…" Jack was interrupted by more talking over the radio.

"_Jackie, we're running out of time, you need to get down here now!_" Jack was really concerned now…that last voice had sounded an awful lot like his own.

"_I'm on my way._"

Λ

"_I'm on my way._" Jackie responded just nanoseconds before a bright light blinded Jon momentarily. When the light cleared, Jackie was standing on the opposite side of the F302 bay from the stargate.

"Send the IDC!" Jackie yelled as she began a mad dash across the F302 bay.

Without hesitation, Jon turned and entered the IDC that he had memorized.

Λ

"Sirs, we're receiving an IDC." Walter announced, turning all eyes momentarily away from Jack. When he paused, Landry interrupted.

"And?"

"It's SG1's IDC Sir."

All eyes turned once again toward Jack, hoping that he could give them a clue as to what was going on.

"I don't know Hank." Jack replied to the unasked question. "It's very possible that it's a wormhole from an alternate reality. That would certainly explain a few things that I've heard." Jack half mumbled the last piece. Looking back to Hank he continued. "The final decision is yours, but I would recommend opening the iris." He paused. "And having the defense teams ready."

Hank nodded before beginning to bark orders. Leaving Hank in charge of the control room, Jack turned and headed down to the gateroom, SG1 on his heals. Stopping an airmen in the hall, he grabbed his zat and then moved into the gateroom and over to the bottom of the ramp.

Λ

Jackie was about halfway across the room, when the ship shook with the impact of a missile. Taking a split second to regain her balance, Jackie continued running. Several more explosions occurred in rapid succession. The fifth explosion threw her to the ground just as the alarms on both her watch and Jon's went off. She looked up and locked eyes with Jon.

"Go Jon! I'll be right behind you." She yelled as she pushed herself up from the ground and continued toward the stargate. When he hesitated, she pulled out her best General voice and yelled at him again, "That's an order Colonel! Get your ass through that gate, this mission must succeed."

Pausing barely a second, Jon reluctantly turned and ran through the gate as yet another explosion rocked the ship.

Λ

"Incoming traveler!" Walter announced into the gateroom.

Several seconds later, the event horizon rippled as a familiar form ran onto the ramp. Eyes went wide as SG1 and the SF's took in the form of a man that looked very much like General O'Neill. Only Jack seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of his double.

Jon barely registered the defense forces filling the gateroom and the sight of SG1 and General _Jack_ O'Neill at the base of the ramp, before turning around and staring at the event horizon. Willing Jackie to come through right behind him as she'd promised.

What seemed like an eternity, but was in reality barely a few seconds, passed in awkward silence. Suddenly Jack frowned and turned toward the control room.

"Shut the iris!" He bellowed.

Surprised by the vehemence of O'Neill's proclamation, Walter did as he was told, knowing that Jack had a sixth sense about things. As the iris slammed shut, the sound of several objects hitting the iris at high velocity reverberated throughout the gateroom and control room. A resounding and anguished "No!" mixed with the other sounds, but continued to echo after all other sounds faded.

Jack watched in sympathy as the man at the top of the ramp fell to his knees. Turning momentarily, Jack silently motioned for the SF's and SG1 to leave the gateroom. The SF's were quick to obey, but as he expected, SG1 lingered, hesitating about simply walk out. Jack glared at the five members of the SGC's flagship team.

Reluctantly SG1 finally turned and followed the SF's. When the two were alone, Jack finally turned his attention back to the man grieving at the top of the ramp. Slowly and deliberately he moved up the ramp. Stopping just behind and to the left of his duplicate, Jack laid a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered with an unexpected huskiness in his voice. "When I heard Jackie's announcement over the radio that she wasn't going to make it and that the ship was about to explode…I really am sorry Jon.

"Don't be, Jack." Jon replied after a moment of silence. He hadn't realized that Jack had heard Jackie's last words over the radio, or that they were the reason he had ordered the iris shut. Her last words echoed through his head. _"I'm not going to make it Jon. I've been hit by exploding debris and the ship is ready to go at any moment. I did what I set out to do…I got someone through the gate…we haven't failed."_ Suddenly panic had filled her voice. _"Close the iris Jon…the ship's going t…"_ And her words had been cut off…replaced by static, and the sound of the iris closing.

"Excuse me?" Jack stammered, breaking into Jon's thoughts.

Jon looked up and met Jack's eyes. "It hasn't happened yet." He responded matter-of-factly.

Λ

Jack and Hank sat in stunned silence as Jon related to him as much as he felt prudent about their future. He purposefully left out anything about personal lives and stuck strictly to the facts of what led up to his arrival in their gateroom – 24 years in his past.

"You have a way for us to stop this problem before it starts?" Jack stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Jon responded. "Jackie was brilliant, spent a lot of time under Carter's tutelage. She and Cassie came up with a way to safeguard the information." Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "There is a microchip hidden in a false lining in my stomach. However this pocket is filled with a chemical that if not neutralized first, will dissolve the chip when it mixes with my stomach acids."

Jack and Hank shared a look. "So I'm guessing we need to get you to surgery than." Hank said as he stood. "I'll call the infirmary and tell Dr. Lam to expect you."

Once Hank had left, Jack turned toward Jon. "The last time we spoke Jon, you adamantly declared no interest in _re_joining. What made you change your mind?"

Jon looked down at his hands. "Just before the government cracked down on all insurrections you paid me a visit. You explained exactly what had happened and how you were planning on fixing it. You asked for my help, as an undercover agent. I spent a decade doing undercover work for the EFF, hoping that one day we might see all the work and lives lost as more than just fruitless work. Then your worst nightmare came true. You and Carter were captured and executed. For a decade we had known that it was a possibility. When you first approached me and after I agreed to help, you made me promise that if anything happened to you, I would pick up where you left off."

"So you led the EFF?" Jack asked solemnly.

"No." Jack looked at Jon in disbelief. "You decided to leave someone else in charge, a decision that you had warned me about a few years prior. I was there to help in your place."

Jack sighed. "I suppose it's fruitless to ask who I left in charge."

Jon nodded. "Carter would kill me if I told you too much about the future."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Shall we?" He motioned to the door. "I believe Dr. Lam is waiting with a scalpel with your name on it."


	8. Epilogue

_Here it is guys...the final installment. I hope you've enjoyed this story!

* * *

**Epilogue –**_

"I did exactly what Jon said to do. I created the chemical to his exact specifications and then injected it into the false lining as soon as we had him open." Dr. Lam reported to Hank, Jack, and SG1.

"So you were able to retrieve the microchip?" Landry queried.

"Yes." Lam confirmed, nodding toward Sam who was working on her computer trying to crack the chip. "Apparently whoever created this was brilliant. Only a few members of the EFF had this disc placed in them. Considering the danger they were constantly in, the microchip was the only way to make sure that the information couldn't be tortured out of them."

"It also made sure that the enemy couldn't get their hands on it." Mitchell commented.

"Exactly. The chemical inside the false pouch protected the chip as long as it didn't come into contact with stomach acid. If so it would instantly dissolve the chip and eventually poison the carrier." Lam replied.

"But you said that the chemical you gave Jon worked." Jack interrupted.

"The chemical Jon told me how to create only counteracted the dissolution of the microchip. Apparently there was something else needed to nullify the affects to the human body." Lam commented sadly.

"Wait." Daniel interjected. "You're saying that he purposefully left something out?"

"I have no proof, but it does appear that way." Lam returned.

"Why would Jonathan O'Neill wish to terminate his life?" Teal'c asked.

Everyone at the table looked at each other hopelessly. The only person who could answer that question, no longer had the ability to.

"You found anything yet Carter?" Jack barely kept himself from snapping at the unsuspecting scientist.

For the first time since sitting down with her laptop and the microchip, Sam looked up and joined the conversation.

"Sorry Sir, what was your question?" Sam asked, a little flustered.

"Have…You…Found…Anything?" Jack repeated slowly.

"Not yet, Sir. Just need a couple more minutes." Sam replied as she turned back to her laptop.

Λ

"I've got it." Sam said, breaking into the subcommittees that had formed while the others waited for her to finish.

All heads turned as one, curious as to what Sam had found. Using a remote, she turned down the lights and turned on the projector. She started browsing through the files on the microchip while the others watched.

The first couple of files had equations that spelled out how to make an improved Goa'uld poison and the mechanism to deliver it.

"What's that file Sam?" Daniel asked as he pointed to one of the files she hadn't yet opened.

In response, Sam clicked on the file. When she did a list popped up with Jack's name at the top, followed closely by the rest of SG1.

"What the hell?" Cameron exclaimed.

After a moment of studying the spreadsheet, Vala spoke up, "It looks like a comprehensive list of the EFF."

"Indeed Vala Mal Doran, I believe you are correct." Teal'c responded.

As the assembled group continued to peruse the list, they noticed four variables. (1) Names, (2) Date they joined the EFF, (3) Why they "left", and (4) they were listed by when they joined. They were disturbed to see that nearly the first 2/3 of the list were listed as deceased, including those sitting in the briefing room, with the exception of Teal'c.

Thanks to Jon's explanation of events and the snippets of conversation that Jack had heard over the radio, both he and Hank could make a little more sense of the list than the others. With this in mind, Jack answered a few of the vocalized questions based on the information from Jon. During Jack's explanation, Sam continued to scroll through the list.

"Wait!" Vala exclaimed, interrupting Jack. "I think I know why Jon allowed those chemicals to poison him." Every eyes was on Vala now, curious as to what she'd found. "Scroll up a few names Sam." She demanded excitedly. "There! Jacquelyn O'Neill…" Looking around she realized that no one understood where she was going. "Jon was forced to leave his wife behind."

Λ

Twenty minutes later, SG1 had finally dissipated. Daniel was off to study to information on the microchip related to the society of the villages they were about to de-Goa'uld. Sam was off to start the process on the symbiote poison and delivery system. Everyone else was off to do whatever they could to help. Jack and Hank sat in Hank's office discussing the events of the last few hours.

"As if the Ori problem isn't enough to deal with, now we suddenly have to deal with the Goa'uld again." Hank complained as he sank into his seat.

Jack chuckled. "Fortunately I don't think they'll be a problem for too much longer."

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Carolyn." Landry said as he recognized the person standing in his door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Carolyn began. "But I thought that you would like to have these General O'Neill." She explained as she handed Jack a large envelope. Once she had, she turned and left.

Jack looked up at Hank for a moment before opening the envelope and looking through its contents.

"Jack?" Hank asked after several minutes of silence.

"Just Jon's personal effects." Jack said as he shoved everything back into the envelope. "It's been a long couple of days Hank. I think I'll take you up on that offer of a VIP room."

Hank simply nodded and watched as his friend walked out, silently wondering what was in that envelope that had made Jack so uneasy.

Once Jack was in the VIP room, he sat down on the bed and emptied out the contents of the envelope. Most of the contents were items one would normally find on any SG team member during a mission. What caught is attention was a smaller envelope with several photos inside. Four of the pictures held no meaning for Jack, at least not until he saw the last one on the stack.

The fifth and final picture was taken in the briefing room. There was a huge group of people gathered beneath two banners that spanned the majority of one wall. "Happy Birthday General!" and "Happy 23rd Birthday Jackie!" read across the two handwritten banners. Standing beneath both banners, in front of the rest of the group was a young girl who about to blow out the candles on a cake.

For a moment Jack wondered where the General was, and why he wasn't in the picture blowing out the candles along with Jackie. Suddenly something caught his eye. The one Jack assumed was Jackie was dressed in BDUs and on each shoulder of her t-shirt was a general's star. Having felt a sticky not on the back of the picture when he first picked it up, Jack turned the picture over.

"_Like Father like Daughter._" Was scrawled across the back. "_She did you proud Jack._"


End file.
